ich lass mich fallen '3   &dann?
by coro-kiyu
Summary: Sakura ist allein und verlassen . Doch damit kommt sie nicht mehr aus . Beschließt etwas zu ändern . Doch bevor es zu ende ist , wünscht sie sich was... / sad end ? / sakuX? /
1. Sie Wünscht Sich

ich lass mich fallen /3 ( und dann ? )

**1. sie wünscht sich...**

Traurig läuft sie durch die dunkeln Gassen Konohas . Es hat keinen Sinn mehr , sie muss dem ein Ende setzen . Dieses Leben macht sie kaputt . Oder ist sie das schon ? Kaputt , leer und gebrochen . Eine hilflose Hülle . Vielleicht . Sie weiß es nicht . Doch was sie weiß ist , dass es sinnlos ist sich vor den Tatsachen zu verstecken ; sie ist allein !

Verlassen von ihren Freunden , unbewusst aber doch offensichtlich . Sie haben sich langsam aber sicher von ihr abgewendet . Ohne Grund ? Sie weiß es nicht . Sie weiß in letzter Zeit gar nichts mehr . Was ist los ? Wieso ? Sie sind unter sich . Haben Spaß und lachen über alles mögliches , doch sie kann nicht mit lachen da sie den Grund nicht versteht , weil sie über Dinge reden von denen sie nicht weiß was es bedeutet weil sie sie vergessen , da sie zu ruhig ist ; siech zurückzieht ; nichts sagt und sich nicht beschwert . Denn dazu hat sie keine Kraft mehr . Der Lebenswille fehlt . Er verschwindet wenn man keine Beachtung bekommt so wie sie ; keine Liebe /3 .

Denn das ist es wonach sie sich insgeheim sehnt . Liebe , Geborgenheit , Verständnis , und Leute die für sich da sind wenn sie sie am meisten brauche , die neben ihr stehen , an ihrer Seite und nicht auf der anderen Seite der Mauer und ihr nur gedämpft etwas zurufend . Denn ia sie mag sie immer noch von Herzen auch wenn sie für sie nicht mehr von Bedeutung ist.  
Sie ist jetzt am Waldrand angelangt . Hier wo sie es liebt ; die Stille , die Ruhe und die Schwerelosigkeit die einen erfasst . Im Wald . Hier hat es ganz in der Gegend begonnen , ihr Leiden . Von hier sieht man den Weg den man gehen muss um das Dorf zu verlassen , den Weg den so mancher ging und somit Herzen zerriss . Auch ihrem Herzen wurde auf diese Weise einen Stich versetzt . Hier wird sie es beenden . Denn sie sind doch alle glücklich , auch ohne sie , also wieso nicht auch sie auf ihre Weise . Sie brauchen sie nicht mehr . Für die Bewohner Konohas und ihre "Freunde" dort , existiert sie sowieso nur noch im Schatten . Das ist es was sie sich denkt , was sie sich versucht einzureden , da sie nie vom Gegenteil überzeugt worden ist .  
Langsam und doch grazil und anmutig springt sie die Äste eines Baumes immer höher und höher . Es ist ein berauschendes Gefühl ; das von Freiheit und dem Gewissen bald auch frei zu sein . Sie fühlt sich seit langem einmal glücklich und ein melancholisches Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen als sie die Spitze erreicht und den gesamten Wald überschaut . Der Wind spielt mit ihren rosa Harren und streift sie ihr ins Gesicht , so dass es kitzelt . Sie sieht mit ihren stechend grünen Augen in die funkelnden Sternen und der Vollmond strahlt sie an .  
Wenn sie jetzt nach unten schaue sieht sie es , das was nun folgen wird . Sie sieht sich ; sie liegt dort befreit von Schmerzen , mit den wirren Haaren im Gesicht . Ihr weißes Kleid wird sich langsam rot verfärben und es wird sie nicht stören , weil sie es so gefordert hat . Es ist gegen jede Vernunft , doch sie hat es so beschlossen .  
Sie spannt ihren Körper an , atmet noch einmal tief ein . Eine schillernde Sternschnuppe streift den Himmel und sie wünscht sich was . Dann lässt sie sich fallen .

/ ich wünsche mir , jemand würde mich auffangen ... / , ihre letzten geflüsterten Worte werden vom Wind weggetragen . 


	2. Ein Engel

ich lass mich fallen /3 ( und dann ? )

**2. Ein Engel**

Fast geräuschlos huscht ein junger Mann durch die Bäume . Er springt von Ast zu Ast . Er ist auf der Flucht . Eigentlich passt ihm das recht wenig , doch er darf nicht anhalten , darf nicht gefasst werden ; das ist der ausdrückliche Befehl des Leaders gewesen . Er durfte auf keinen Fall erkannt werden .

Als wenn ob er Überlebende lassen würde , wenn sie ihn erwischen würden . Nein , er würde sie alle töten , einem nach dem anderen , und er würde es genießen und sich an ihren Schreien erfreuen , soviel steht fest . Doch sie werden ihn , eh nie erwischen , dazu ist er zu schnell , zu gewitzt , zu grausam , zu gut . Er ist schließlich nicht umsonst Nuke-Nin , ein S-Rang noch dazu , und einer der Gefürchtetsten .

Auf einmal spürt er noch weitere Chakren auf sich zukommen , sehr schnelle und ziemlich starke . „Kuso!" , flucht er , sehr leise für seine Verhältnisse . Er ist zu sehr in die Nähe der Grenze des Dorfs versteckt unter Blättern gekommen , ohne dass er es wahrgenommen hat , und jetzt hat er auch noch die Anbu an der Backe . So eine verdammte ... .

Naja , was soll's , er ist eh schon auf der Flucht , da kommt es auf einen Gegner mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an . Trotzdem hätte er besser sich mal etwas am Riemen zu reißen und sich zu konzentrieren , sonst wird er doch noch kämpfen müssen und später dann noch 'ne Runde schimpfen und Bemängeln vom Leader über sich ergehen lassen , worauf er wahrlich verzichten kann . Und so steigert er sein Lauftempo und springt behände durch die Bäume .

Nun hat er schon halb Konoha umrundet und auch alle seine Verfolger endlich abgehängt , und so entscheidet er sich 'nen Abflug zu machen und zu HQ zurückzukehren .

Doch auf einmal fällt ihm etwas in den Blick , oder besser gesagt jemand . Hoch oben auf einem der wohl höchsten Bäumen des Waldes , so scheint es ihm , steht ein Engel . Ein kleiner süßer Engel in weißem Kleid und mit ungewöhnlichen , und doch wunderschönen , rosa Haaren . Lautlos nähert er sich ihr und umrundet sie um sie an zu sehen . Das liebliche Gesicht des jungen Mädchens ziert ein melancholisches Lächeln .

Mit ihren stechend grünen Augen schaut sie zum Himmel , als eine schillernde Sternschnuppe diesen streift . Sie schließt ihre Augen , flüstert ein paar Worte in den Wind und lässt sich fallen .

„Scheiße…" murmelt der junge Mann , den er hatte ihre letzen Worte verstanden , und prescht auf sie zu in der Hoffnung ihr ihren 'letzten' Wunsch erfüllen zu können .


End file.
